The stone of love
by Star Skye
Summary: a creature kidnaps Kagome when she goes wondering into the forest to save her from herself, but did she really need saving?


CHAPTER 2  
  
*For the fans who don't know how half the shard got in Inuyasha's body, I wrote another story on Naraku attacking Kagome and killing her, in order for Inuyasha to save her he had to turn human, and in order for him to actually stand a chance against Shesshoumaru he had to use half of the shard to turn back into a half demon. To stay half demon without the shard he had to cut a piece of Shesshoumaru's hair while in human form. (  
  
"You're a lovely girl, very pretty." The snake like person licked Kagome's face. "EWWWW!!" Kagome yelled out. "INUYASHA!!" Kagome complained. Inuyasha was using his teeth to get out of the rope. Inuyasha finally bit his way through and he heard whirling winds so he automatically suspected Koga.  
  
"Kagome!!" Koga called out. "Oh thank god, somebody's here to save me." "You know I could have handled it." Inuyasha said while untied. "Who is god?" Koga asked. "I'll tell you later, just get this snake thing away from me!!" Kagome began kicking around she kicked the snake man and he began to hiss.  
  
"You're not so tough." Inuyasha said to the snake man. "No I'm not, but my venom is." The snake spit out Venom at Inuyasha and it landed on his shoulder. The Venom was then spit at Koga but he dodged it and ran behind the snake man and held him by the neck. The snake man then drooled on Koga's arm and he grabbed it in agony.  
  
"Eww.. it's burning through my skin!" Koga, and Inuyasha complained.  
  
"come my pretty." The demon said. He untied Kagome and set her down so she could sit. He then tied her to a boulder and saw that half the jewel shard was hanging from her chest.  
  
"What is this?" the Snake man asked. "It's my lip gloss so I can look pretty." Kagome lied. "Here let me put it on for you." The snake man stretched out his hand to touch it when Kagome blew on his hand. "no, it's not ready yet, it will be ready in 2 days so no touching, or you will ruin it." Kagome batted her eyes.  
  
The snake man went over to Inuyasha and Koga. "pathetic puppy, stupid wolf cub." The snake said.  
  
"pssttt... Miroku, help." Kagome whispered.  
  
"I can't do anything, I can't bite through this stupid rope, and it's on too tight." "Where's Kilala?" Kagome asked. "Sango? Where's Kilala?" Miroku asked Sango. "She's in the bushes over there, I told her not to come over." "Get her to untie you." Kagome said. "Good idea." Sango answered. "Psst... Kilala." Sango called. Kilala growled lightly and came and struggled to bite off Sango's rope.  
  
"HISS!" The snake man turned around and saw Sango retrieving her boomerang to make an attack.  
  
"STOP!" He called. Sango took her boomerang and threw it at the monster he ducked and the boomerang came back to Sango.  
  
"Kilala, get Miroku and Kagome."  
  
"NO!! NOT MY KAGOME!!" Inuyasha and Koga were struggling to get up. Inuyasha kept stumbling. He crawled to his tetsaiga and picked it up with his good arm.  
  
"I won't let you hurt anyone." Inuyasha called out. He rose up and hit the snake man at the back of the head and sliced it open. Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku were finally free from the ropes and all fell silent.  
  
"it's too quiet." Koga said as he grabbed his shoulder. Kagome was looking in the forest when she spotted a glowing light. "Inuyasha...come over here." Kagome said as she walked a bit further towards the light. Then something jumped out of the trees. It's slimy skin grabbed Kagome by her legs first. Kagome was pulled up into the trees upside down. Kagome struggled but got pulled into the trees too quickly.  
  
"Shit, I should of smelt that." Koga and Inuyasha said. "But you didn't, we gotta trace the smell." Sango said. Kilala growled and made her way off into the forest. Inuyasha wiped his hands of the blood from the snake man and followed Kilala. Koga made his way off into a different direction. Inuyasha didn't pay much attention to him and continued following Kilala.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"You ugly piece of dirt, lemme GO!" Kagome screeched. She kicked the creature and it started to cry. "Awww..." Kagome said, "why are you crying?" She asked. "You kicked me, and I was only trying to save you..." The creature said. "I'm sorry, but YOU SHOULDN'T OF ATTACKED ME!!!" Kagome said sternly. "I'm sorry too." "well I wasn't being harmed." Kagome said. "Yes you were, you're not allowed to go back to that light, no matter what I say, don't touch it." "Why?" Kagome asked. "because you'll be consumed forever, and that's not a very good thing." "OH, is it some kind of curse or something?" Kagome asked. "Yes, I've been trying to save people from it, it draws people in by it's look like a shikon jewel and ever since I've been trying to save people, but the draw in is way too strong, just promise me if I let you go you won't go to it." "I promise." Kagome said. "You turn evil by day and good by night." The creature added. "How come you're not evil?" Kagome asked.  
  
The ugly creature tried to change the subject  
  
"It's been so long since I've ever had a pretty woman up here." The ugly man said. "oh... can I leave now?" "wait...what's that thing around your neck, I think it's half of the Shikon jewel." The man tried to reach for it. "no it's not, it's lip gloss." Kagome said. "No...it's not, let me have it!" The man said. "no, you can't!" Kagome shouted. "Now, you don't know what I can do to you!" He tried to grab it when Kagome fell back and landed on the ground. She quickly got to her feet and ran. She turned into the forest and she felt she lost the Ugly man.  
  
"creepy." Kagome said to herself. She was walking alone in the dark forest when she seemed to see eyes staring at her. She called out to Inuyasha several times and she could only hear her own voice echo back. Kagome was shivering she was walking when she missed a step and tumbled down a hill into a deep pit.  
  
"SOMEBODY HELLPPP!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"There's nobody to help you." A voice called out. "Who are you..." Kagome was ready to pull out her arrows.  
  
"Those won't work." The voice said again. "Inuyasha would be so sad when he hears that you've died in a cold pit all alone, now give me your shikon jewel, if you resist, I'll kill you... let's say worse than I was going to before." "INUYASHHAAAA!" Kagome called out. The person then stood before Kagome it was...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Ah ha ha, doesn't that suck? Don't you want to know who it is? If you're nice to me and read and review, I'll make sure I'll post it quickly, I've already written it, but just review, tell me how good or bad this story was. LOL 


End file.
